


Kitchen Talk

by Windcatcher



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, As Nations, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcatcher/pseuds/Windcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is angry and hungry and Mattie is in the kitchen. Things happen.<br/>((I am bad at summaries. Alex is 2p America and Mattie or Matthew is Canada.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Talk

Alex slammed the kitchen door. Mattie jumped at the sound and turned around.

“Another argument with Alfred?” Alex just grunted and went to the refrigerator. Taking out a bottle of orange juice he opened it and chugged straight from the bottle.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that. You are lucky we can’t get sick.” Mattie turned back to the dishes in the sink and started cleaning them again. 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Why are all you 1ps always picking on me anyway? I don’t see you picking on your 2p?” Alex glared at the Canadian and hopped on the counter beside him. Mattie glanced at him.

“I do pick on Matt, just you aren’t usually around when it happens.”

“Yeah right, he can do no wrong to you. It is because you are screwing him that you don’t see his faults. Maybe if you were screwing me you wouldn’t nag on me as much.” Alex smirked at Mattie before taking another swig of the OJ.

Mattie sighed and turned to Alex. “What, was that supposed to be a proposition?”

Alex leaned forward, his red eyes flashing. “Maybe. I bet I could do things to you that Matt would never dream of.”

“I’m sure you could.” Matthew said flatly. “Get off the counter I need to put these dishes to dry.”

Alex hopped off and put the bottle down on the counter. Moving behind Matthew he leaned in close to his ear. “I could wreck you, you know. I could tear you apart and put you back together again so good you would be screaming my name until you were hoarse. I would rip that pretty skin of yours so good and make that lovely red blood flow so nicely. You would be begging me for more and I would give it to you and more. Once I would be done with you, no one would recognize you anymore, not Alfred, not Matt, not Arthur, not Francis, not anyone. You would be mine and everyone would know it.”

Mattie gripped the counter, hard. Reaching over he dried his hands on a towel next to the sink. Then he turned to look Alex in the eye. Alex grinned at him, all teeth and pulled off his sunglasses, putting them on the counter next to the bottle. Putting his hand on Mattie’s chest, he rubbed his thumb along the seam of his partly unbuttoned shirt. Mattie’s face began to show a bit of red. Leaning in again, Alex put his mouth just barely touching Mattie’s ear. Mattie shivered at his breath.

“I know that people have warned you away from me. They say that I am bad news. Well you should know they are telling the truth. I am the villain and don’t you forget it.” Pulling back, Alex expected to see a terrified Mattie but he was surprised. Indeed he saw steady purple eyes behind glasses. Mattie reached up and touched Alex’s cheek.

“You know,” He whispered. “People who say they are villain rarely are the villain. It usually means they are scared that someone will see how good they are.”

There was silence in the kitchen except for the drip of a leaky faucet. Mattie brushed his thumb along Alex’s mouth. This time it was Alex who shivered, never taking his eyes off Mattie’s. Then there was motion and Alex crushed his mouth against Mattie’s. It wasn’t a kiss, it was a battle, but Matthew wasn’t fighting. He relaxed against the pressure of Alex’s lips and gripped his hair gently, pulling him closer. Alex’s tongue fought for entrance to Mattie’s mouth and Matthew complied, opening his mouth and tilting his head gently. Alex’s arm went around Matthew’s waist, pulling them closer and grinding slightly. Matthew made a little moan in the back of his throat. Alex pulled back at that, looking at Matthew’s face. The Canadian looked wrecked, with his lips red, cheeks pink, and his eyes dark. Clearing his throat, he said, “So bed?”

Grinning at him, Mattie said, “Yes bed indeed. I was wondering when you were going to break.”

With that, Matthew pulled the bewildered American out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
